


The Water's Fine

by Ceares



Category: Smallville
Genre: Character of Color, M/M, Superheroes, m/m - Freeform, marvel characters, minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Victor felt like the tin man inside and out. No heart, and no home, following Oliver and A.C. down the yellow brick road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Water's Fine

Sometimes Victor felt like the tin man inside and out. No heart, and no home, following Oliver and A.C. down the yellow brick road. Following them to Kansas, to Smallville was hard though. They were his team-his family now, but he’d lost his first family there, and all he wanted was to finish the job and get the hell out. 

**********

The water is cold against the places that are still _him_ , places where skin covers flesh and bone rather than metal and wiring. He is motionless, listening--but he only feels the smallest of ripples below him before A.C. pops up in front of him, hair slick, grin wide and eyes bright in a way they only get when he is in his element–when he is in the water. 

**********

_Seeing Clark, taking down Luthor--it all rocked. Then they were gone thank God--off to exotic locales, whumping bad guys, blowing shit up and it was almost enough. Working with his team it was _almost_ enough to feel like he belonged again. The connection was strong and solid. He knew what he shared with his other team mates--he was an orphan like Oliver, a freak like Bart but he’d watch A.C., diving below the water to a world the rest of them could never know, and he’d wondered how _they_ were the same._

**********

A.C. leans into his touch, touches him back where Kat always flinched away. He never realizes how much he misses just being touched until A.C. puts his hands on him--holds him like he’s real. And his heart thumps solidly in his chest.

**********

 _Oliver couldn’t have Lois because of what he was, and Victor couldn’t have Katherine because of what he _wasn’t_. A.C told them both to stop whining and moping. Told Oliver it was his choice, told Victor it was Katherine’s loss-–took them out, got them drunk. A pretty blonde, slim and nothing like Lois curled around Oliver and he smiled at A.C’s machinations wondering what his own consolation prize would be. A.C. leaned over until their shoulders touched and bumped their knees under the table. Victor bumped back, embarrassed at how long it took him to get it. _

**********

Cold skin and salt are against his lips. He’s not even really floating now, not with A.C. holding them both effortlessly. For a moment he feels like some Disney Princess, twirled into a wonderland by the charming Prince. He pushes away, grabbing A.C. by the hand and floating backward. He’s not A.C. fast, but he generates a nice speed and A.C. doesn’t resist–- doesn’t try and take over, just lets him carry them backwards until he can feel something solid beneath his feet.


End file.
